Amor de Verão
by Gabe Cute
Summary: Tudo começou em um dia quente de verão, o que ninguém esperava é que essa história iria durar o verão inteiro! Harry X Draco. Finalizada.Em breve revisão!
1. Prólogo

Notas da autora:- Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, J.K.Rowling é quem tem o prazer de te-los, essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos é feito de fã para fã.

Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja relação menino x menino, quem não gosta procure o que fazer,depois não venham com comentários do tipo "sua pervertida" e coisas do tipo ok?

PRÓLOGO:-Como tudo começou.

Eu odeio meus hormônios.Eu realmente odeio meus hormônios.Por que eu Harry James Potter o-menino-q-sobreviveu tem que ter hormônios???E hormônios que em vez de ficarem quietinhos estão a todo vapor tentando a todo custo sair de mim???

Por que justo hoje nesse calor infernal o Malfoy não podia ter ficado nas masmorras e me deixado em paz em vez decidir tomar banho no mesmo horário e no mesmo banheiro que eu?? Será que já não basta tudo o que está acontecendo comigo e ainda por cima eu descobrir que sou gay??E ainda pior,descobrir que o Malfoy tem um corpo muito bonito e achar ele gostoso???Óh céus por que comigo???

O que o Potter acha que está fazendo, por que ele foi tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores??Por que ele não fechou a porta do Box??? E por que eu Draco Malfoy tinha que ser tomado de uma imensa maluquice e ficar parado olhando ele tomar banho??Ficar reparando nas curvas perfeitas de seu abdômen , em como aqueles cabelos negros que nunca ficam no lugar grudados em sua testa e na sua cara de satisfação enquanto se lava-va. Céus! Ele devia estar com muito calor, nessa hora minha maluquice estava se apoderando de mim e quando eu estava a um passo de entrar naquela imensa ducha com Potter ele me vê. Aqueles intensos olhos verdes parecem me devorar, quando ele percebe o que está fazendo vermelho que nem o Weasley se cobre com a toalha. Foram os melhores minutos da minha vida!!

Ta bom, eu não sou gay, Cho Chang acabou de passar na minha frente e eu realmente ainda sinto algo por ela então eu não gay certo??Se eu fosse gay eu já teria reparado no corpo do Rony enquanto ele toma banho e já teria achado ele gostoso porque ele realmente tem um.....Ó CÉUS!!!!!!!!!!

Aquilo foi um sonho eu vou acordar, é um sonho eu vou acordar.

Eu não sou gay.Eu não sou gay.Eu não sou gay.


	2. Como tudo começou

_Como alguém pode ser tão branco???Como uma barriga pode ser tão trabalhada daquele jeito???.nem correndo em volta do lago todos os dias eu ganharia uma barriga daquelas, e o ......... oh não Harry James Potter eu não acredito que você está pensando numa coisas dessas!!!!_

Sonhei com aquele maldito banheiro essa noite, sonhei que em vez do Malfoy simplesmente ter me dito – _O que está olhando Potter nunca viu ninguém pelado?? –_ Ele havia feito várias outras coisas que fez acordar hoje cedo todo molhado, e jurando a Merlin nunca mais voltar aquele banheiro, tive que me limpar no banheiro do dormitório.

Estou no final de meu sexto ano, há mais ou menos dois meses mais uma batalha entra a ordem e os Comensais havia acontecido, Voldemort dessa vez não quis participar da festa, mas os Gigantes e os Dementadores trabalharam muito bem para ele. Tonks está no St. Mungus até hoje, ninguém sabe se ela irá acordar um dia, os gêmeos sumiram, a Sr. Weasley não para de chorar, já eu Rony,Gina e Mione achamos que eles estão preparando uma das boas e logo estaram de volta outra vez, muitos trouxas morreram, mas mais uma vez ninguém foi preso. Graças a isso agora Fudge confia em Dumbledoure e temos todo o ministério e os aurores do nosso lado. Amanhã eu volto para a rua dos Alfeneiros e essas lembranças vão voltar com tudo na minha mente, principalmente uma certa lembrança em um certo banheiro.

Não consigui dormir a noite inteira, é só fechar os olhos e a imagem daquele grifinório maldito volta na minha cabeça, aquela água correndo por todo aquele corpo.....ó Merlin faz issu parar ou eu vou enlouquecer. Como alguém que vivei por onze anos em um armario pode ficar tão sexy nu??? Por que raios os olhos daquele Potter ter que ser tão verdes???Por que justo eu Draco Malfoy é que tinha que ter tido aquela visão, droga eu preciso de um banho frio.

Mais uma carta acaba de chegar, jurei que se chegasse mas uma procuraria Snape, já é a quarta coruja essa semana.

Atravessei a entrada do salão comunhal e segui para a classe de poções, fuoi pensando em como contar a Snape , será que poderia ficar em Hogwarts com ele?? Quando era pequeno a idéia de se tornar comensal era muito mais divertida do que agora, ser poderoso, você vai ter tudo que desejar dizia Lucio, mas agora a simples idéia de matar e de servir um semi- humano não lhe agradava nem um pouco ,e ainda havia ele, por que Merlin a maldita hora em que foi simplesmente tomar uma ducha tinha que ter sido também o momento que ele estava tomando banho?? Por que raios se sentia tão atraído por aqueles olhos verdes por onde quer que ia? Isso não poderia acontecer, e se Lucio descobrir ele estaria mesmo ferrado.

Chego em frente a porta da sala de poções e bato, Severo abriu a porta e não se admirou nem um pouco em me ver.

-Entre Draco, as corujas continuam certo?—soou preocupado.

- Mais uma esta manhã, eu não vou responder Snape, isso está ficando impossível, eu não agüento mais essa pressão, eu não agüento. – se jogou na poltrona mais próxima e escondeu as mãos no rosto.

Snape já sabia que Lucio estava querendo uma resposta definitiva de Draco, o Lord realmente via potencial no garoto e achava que ele seria de grande ajuda para seus planos para com Potter. Snape não tinha nada a mais o que fazer além de consolar aquele menino que sempre lhe provou que atrás daquela mascara de frieza havia um garoto inocente e triste.

-Escute Draco, você não precisa responder certo, olhe pra mim – ajoelho-se diante do garoto e lhe levantou o rosto—eu sei que você já falou que não quer mais chegou a hora de Alvo se interferir nessa história, eu já lhe disse, ele é o único que pode te ajudar.

Snape esperava mais um espetáculo de xingamentos e declarações, mas tudo o que ouviu foi um tudo bem muito cansado, havia finalmente chegado a hora de por um fim nisso.

A gárgula de pedra nunca havia sido tão assustadoramente real para Draco, ele sabia dos riscos que correria, mas se um dia Severus confiou em Dumbledoure, ele também confiaria, desde que chegou a Hogwarts teve em Severo um pai que nunca teve, aquele que sempre se preocupava com ele e lhe ajudava quando preciso, que lhe ouvisse e lhe ajudasse, não havia contado de sus atração por Harry, mas uma hora ou outra iria ser inevitável, era perigoso, nem uma pessoa normal iria se apaixonar nessa altura do campeonato pelo menino que desafiou o Lord das Trevas, com certeza iria sair muito ferido.

Dumbledoure já parecia a par da situação, pois não pareceu surpreso quando entramos.

- O prof Snape já tinha me dito das cartas de Lucius , Draco, mas eu queria ouvir isso por você.

E eu comecei a falar, falei da raiva que sinto de meu pai , de tudo que sofri desde quando nasci, da minha decisão de mudar, falei do meu medo que me achassem e me matassem, desabafei como nunca, estava tremendo.

-Bem Draco , a única coisa que posso fazer por você é protege-lo, desde que Lucius fugiu de Azkaban ele é visto como um fugitivo pelo ministério.

-E como o senhor pretende me proteger?? – _Snape pareceu que estava rindo de mim._

-

-Eu e o prof° Snape pensamos muito a respeito disso Draco - _Dumbledoure também parecia estar se divertindo _- e o único lugar onde você possa ficar nesse verão ,um lugar onde realmente você estará protegido, será indo passar seus verões com o senhor Potter em Surrey, onde ele também está devidamente protegido.

_Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, eu não estou ouvindo isso, eu não estou ouvindo issu._

Eles perceberam que eu não gostei nada da idéia

-É o único lugar Draco, você não poderá ficar em Hogwarts, eu já havia conversado com Dumbledoure sobre isso – _eu não acredito que ele está se divertindo com isso!!!_

-Prefere ir para casar Sr. Malfoy??

Por todos os Avadas do mundo por que tem que me mandar pra lá , por que? por que?Vou ser abrigado a conviver com Potter 24 horas por dia.

Merlin!!! Vou dormir no mesmo quarto que ele??? Potter levantando apenas com a calça de pijama e se alongando todo, aqueles músculos todos brilhando com a luz do sol logo de manhãzinha , Potter saindo do banho apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura...ow droga, eu não acredito nisso, vou ter que me controlar o verão todo pra não virar um gay!!

Ok chega de ter devaneios com Potter se não vou precisar de um banho frio, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, daqui a menos de 24 horas vou estar literalmente morando com Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy, você tem que se preparar.

Reuniu todos os seus livros e suas roupas-- _droga minhas melhores roupas estão na mansão_ --dobrou seus pijamas de ceda---_vai ser divertido tentar provocar Potter com esses shorts_---e juntou tudo dentro de seu malão, se olhou no espelho, Dumbledoue marcou uma reunião daqui a dez minutos no seu escritório para dar a novidade a Potter---_quero só ver a cara dele!._

-O quê??? Esse bosta vai passar o verão comigo???

_Bosta é meio demais seu cicatriz!!!_

-Estou gostando disso tanto quanto você Potter. – _Oh realmente eu mal posso esperar!!_

-Entenda Harry vai ser só durante o verão, o Sr. Malfoy irá passar os primeiros dias com você e seus tios e depois você junto com ele irão para o Largo passar o resto de suas férias, o Sr.Weasley e a Srta. Granger também irão para lá, já mandei uma carta explicando tudo para seus tios e eles....não fizeram nenhuma objeção – _Droga, Dumbledoure e Snape parende que estão se divertindo ás nossas custas!!!_

-E por que ele tem que ir pra lá, por que não pode simplesmente voltar para a casa dele??? – _Ok lá vamos nós de novo._

-Se o Sr. Malfoy voltar para casa Potter ele irá ser assassinado, você não quer isso quer? – _eu amo o Snape_

-Não há nenhum outro lugar que ele possa ir?? Meus tios não vão gostar....

-Seus tios teram imenso prazer em conhecer o Sr. Malfoy, na carta expliquei que ele não é um aluno e sim um acompanhante seu que irá morar com você para vigia-lo – _Hã??????_

-O quê??? Malfoy me vigiando???? – _Por essa eu também não esperava_

-Foi a única maneira que achei para que seus tios o aceitassem, para falar a verdade eles adoraram – _Estou me segurando para não rir._

-E eu não tenho escolha certo? – _Ele não quer que eu vá._

-Creio que não Harry – _Se não sair daqui vou acabar tendo um troço, Snape também nunca pareceu tão feliz_


	3. Primeiro Dia em Surrey

**Notas da autora:-** Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, J.K.Rowling é quem tem o prazer de te-los, essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos é feito de fã para fã.

Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja relação menino x menino, quem não gosta procure o que fazer,depois não venham com comentários do tipo "sua pervertida" e coisas do tipo ok?

**Notinha:-** Gente as partes que estão em itálico são os pensamentos do Draco. Essa fic é toda contada pelo lado do Draco ok? E desculpa se está um pouco confuso ou se tem algum errinho, são uma marinheira de primeira viagem sem uma beta!!

**Primeiro Dia em Surrey**

Como se eu conseguisse dormir direito sabendo que vou passar meus próximos meses com Harry Potter e seu corpo gostoso. Fiquei me revirando e acabei desmanchando toda a minha cama.Estou com olheiras horríveis.Vou me sentar sozinho em uma cabine durante a viagem. Será que o Potter vai me esperar na estação ou eu vou ter que procurar ele e os trouxas?

A viagem foi normal, ninguém me procurou e nem me perturbou, foi bom para colocar meus odiosos pensamentos no lugar.Ok chegamos, lá vou eu Potter

Ele está se despedindo do Weasley pobretão e da sangue ruim Granger, vou esperar eles irem embora, será que o Potter contou para eles??Não se não o Weasley já teria vindo tirar satisfações. ótimo eles já foram, bom lá vou eu.

- Ei Potter, não espere que eu ache o caminho para a casa dos trouxas sozinho.

-Minha esperança é que tivesse morrido enquanto dormia Malfoy

_Essa doeu Potter_

_-_Só se um travesseiro me atacasse - Onde estão os trouxas?

-Estão ali, venha .

Uma mulher magra e ossuda, um homem gordo e bigodudo e um garoto que parece um filhote de orca - Família legal Potter.

-Cala a boca Malfoy.

-Tenha mais educação perto dos adultos Potter - É um prazer conhece-los senhor e senhora Dursley.

A mulher fica encantada, me abaixo e beijo suas mãos, aperto a mão do Sr.Dursley e de - Você deve ser o Duda certo?? - a montanha de banha aperta minha mão também, Potter está com os olhos arregalados,ora o que ele esperava??? que eu chutasse a bunda deles??

-É um prazer conhece-lo Sr.Malfoy, fomos informados que o senhor foi mandado para supervisionar o moleke, e estamos muito satisfeitos com isso. - _óh realmente ele deve estar muito satisfeito, seus olhos estão brilhando de satisfação._

-Quando fomos informados que o senhor viria não imaginei que fosse tão jovem. - _ótimo mais uma pro meu fã clube, seu marido não gostou nada disso, um soco dele e Draco Malfoy nunca mais._

_-_A senhora é muito gentil Sr.Dursley.

-Pode me chamar de Petúnia querido. - _tenho vontade de vomitar com a cara de retardada que ela me olha._

_-_É melhor irmos então - _antes que o senhor meta na mão na minha cara._

Se eu não vomitar com a cara que ela me olha e não apanhar do marido dela eu vou morre de ri da cara do Potter, ah isso vai ser muito divertido.

Entramos no carro e fazemos uma viagem tranqüila a não ser os olhares de "eu vou te mata" que o Potter me manda de vez enquanto e os olhares de "eu vou te comer" da senhora Dursley pelo retrovisor.

Chegamos, a casa não é uma mansão Malfoy, mas é habitável, entramos e a senhora Weasley, ou Petúnia como ela quer que a chame me oferece um chá. Dá onde a mãe dela tirou esse nome???

Tomamos chá e ela pede que Potter me mostre a onde eu vou dormir, e como eu esperava,é no seu quarto, bem parece que ele não gostou da idéia.

- Por que ele não pode durmir no quarto de visitas?? Não tem ninguém durmindo lá!!!

- O quarto está em reforma, não tem como ele ficar lá , nós já colocamos uma cama extra no seu quarto e é lá que ele vai dormir, sem mais reclamações.

_Com uma chuva de guspe dessa até eu ficava quieto_.

O quarto não é tão grande, vai ficar realmente aberto nós dois aqui dentro, quem disse que eu importo??? Por mim quanto menor melhor.É só entrarmos no quarto pra Potter começar a gritar e xingar outra vez.

- Olhe aqui Malfoy se você pensa que vai continuar achando que tudo aqui é festa está muito enganado ouviu??Esse quarto é meu, você só vai dormir nele, durante o dia você pode arranjar outras coisas pra fazer e me deixar em paz ok??

-Tem medo do que Potter que eu te ataque é?? - _essa realmente é minha vontade, massssss_

Passo o resto da tarde tentando não ser atacado pela Sr. Dursley, não posso nem pensar em ser deixado sozinho com ela, não senhor nunca mais. Quando apenas apareci na cozinha para lhe pedir um copo com água ele deixou cair uma colher no chão e fez todo um teatro para pegá-lo, abaixando- se sem tirar o olho de mim e fazendo com q o seu decote ficasse a mostra e eu poder ter umas das visões mais horrendas da minha vida. Imagine se nos deixarmos sozinhos na sala?? é capaz dela abrir as pernas e....ops estão me chamando, hora de jantar.

Finalmente chegou a hora, vou dormir no mesmo quarto de Potter, ele está tomando banho agora, vou aproveitar para tomar um depois também, já que aquela mulher pervertida está na sala vendo um negocio em uma caixinha...tevelisão não é??

Ele sai do banheiro, e pra minha infelicidade está totalmente vestido com seu pijama, é Draco Malfoy, não foi dessa vez.

Reviews!!! Reviews!!!! Eu tenho reviews!!!!

**Paula Lírio :-** Aiii que emoção Paulinha!!! Que bom que você está gostando, meu maior medo é que ninguém gostasse, e saber que você está gostando é o maior presente que eu podia ganhar!!! Ah mais me fala quem não acha o Malfoy gostoso que eu taco um Cruciatus!!!

**Anna Malfoy :-** Obrigada pela review, eu não consigo achar um jeito melhor pra escrever, mas também não acho que está muito confuso, é minha primeira fic e aos poucos minha escrita vai melhorando.

**Ana G. Potter :-** Brigada Ana!!!!!!!!!! ( as vezes até eu me surpreendo com as coisas que eu escrevo...hehe)

**Trinity C. Malfoy :-** Esse verão vai ser muitoooo longo, pode ter certeza disso, e desculpa pelos erros. Eu não tenho uma beta!!! Uma beta pelo amor de Deus!!!

**Paty :-** Que que eu posso falar pra você?? Eu acho que sem a sua ajuda essa fic não tinha saído de jeito nenhum, metade dos créditos eu devo pra você! Bjuxxxx Miguxa Te dolo muitoooo!!!


	4. Aprendendo a lidar com meus hormônios

**Aprendendo a lidar com meus hormônios**

A primeira noite não foi como eu esperei, não estou em lua de mel com Potter, em vez dos beijos e abraços que eu esperava, só ouvi um "Boa Noite Malfoy". Dormi bem, não é como a cama que eu tinha em casa.

O Potter ainda está dormindo, fico a noite inteira se debatendo, acho que eram pesadelos, me segurei para não acordar ele, não tive coragem, agora olhando ele assim tão tranqüilo é tão lindo, me passa uma certa paz, nunca pensei que pudesse sentir isso.

Ótimo ele acordou, vou fingir que estou dormindo, quem sabe ele se anima em me dar um beijinho vendo que estou tão bonitinho e quietinho dormindo. Ele está me olhando, sempre sinto quando alguém me olha, e isso é constrangedor, mas sendo ele isso é muito bom. é um bom começo Potter, me olhe e admire meu corpo, eu sei que sou gostoso.

Ele levanta e vai no banheiro, será que ele vai deixar a porta aberta?? Isso está me deixando louco, desde vi ele naquele banheiro não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser em sexo, e em aquele abdômen dele, ahhhh aquele abdômen.

Bom ele não fez isso, agora de nada adianta eu ficar aqui deitado sozinho. Vou me levantar também. Vou me trocar aqui mesmo já que ele está no banheiro.

Estou acabando de tirar a calça de meu pijama quando ele entra no quarto, sinto o seu olhar sobre mim, afinal estou só de cueca, e um Malfoy de cueca não é qualquer coisa.

- Tenha modos Malfoy - _hahaha_

- Qual o problema Potter, já me viu pelado uma vez, e isso te agradou não foi ? - _quem sabe ele se anima_

- Claro que não Malfoy, não me dá prazer alguma te ver de cueca - _mas e sem cueca Potter??? Posso tira-la se você pedir com jeitinho._

Acabo de me trocar, esse Potter é duro na queda, mas eu não desistir tão fácil. Descemos e eu tenho que agüentar aquela velha pervertida de novo enquanto Potter prepara o café. Sabe cozinhar muito bem o Potter, já podemos casar.

- Mas então Sr.Malfoy, o que realmente você está supervisionando no moleque? - _esses trouxas são tão burros_

- As notas dele não tem ido nada bem e além do mais ele vem realizando feitiços fora da escola -_ os trouxas ficam vermelhos quando ouvem a palavra "feitiço", muito interessante isso _- estou aqui para me certificar que ele não realizará mais feitiços - _acho que essa foi boa._

_- _Bom já que agora ele está sendo competentemente vigiado, podemos sair e deixar o senhor cuidando dele, temos alguns assuntos a tratar em Londres. - _estou mudando meus conceitos a favor dos trouxas._

Realmente foi uma idéia brilhante, parece que o Potter mão gostou muito, mais acho que mais tarde ele vai adorar.

- Vocês não podem sair e me largarem aqui sozinho com ele - _ele está horrorizado, será que percebeu meu olhar felino sobre ele???_

- E por que não moleque??? - _E por que não Potter??_

_- _Porque...porque.....porque vocês nunca me deixaram sozinho aqui antes, eu posso assistir tv ou então brincar no computador do Duda - _aiaiaiaiai Potter isso não colocou comigo, está com medo???_

_- _Ah largue de baboseiras moleque, o Sr.Malfoy vai estar te vigiando e você vai obedece-lo, vai fazer tudo o que ele lhe pedir enquanto não estivermos aqui, certo Sr.Malfoy??? - _eu amo o trouxa pai_

_-A_bsolutamente correto Sr.Dursley - _o Potter vai ter que me obedecer, o Potter vai ter que me obedecer, estou quase dando pulinhos._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Os Dursley acabam de sair, finalmente á sós!!!

Entro no quarto do Potter e encontro ele acariciando aquela coruja branca dele, ele poderia muito bem brincar comigo, estou tão só!

- O que pensa em fazer hoje Potter??? Não parece ter nada de interessante para se fazer por aqui. _- a não ser que você queira brincar é claro._

_- _Estou pensando em uma maneira de fazer você ficar quieto Malfoy.

- Ora Potter por que não paramos de nos tratar assim hein? Afinal vamos passar o verão inteiro juntos. - _é Potter seja um bom menino._

_- _Só estou te tratando do jeito que você merece ser tratado Malfoy, naõ acredito que esteja do nosso lado.

Eu realmente não queria ter esse tipo de conversa.

- Pense no que quiser Potter, Dumbledoure e Snape confiam em mim.

- Dumbledoure também confiou em Barto Crouch para nos dar aulas,e em Gilderoy Lockhart que era uma farça, por que devo confiar em você??

- Por que eu confio em você Potter.

Por essa ele não esperava, nem eu me pensava capaz de um dia confiar em Harry Potter, mas depois que tudo que passei, além de Dumbledoure e Snape, ele é o único em quem eu posso confiar, afinal, eu amo ele.

Ah alguns dias eu diria que era só desejo, atração, que queria só ter um caso com ele como já tive com metade da sonserina, mas isso seria só sexo, eu não quero só sexo, apesar de que não paro de pensar nisso um só minuto quando estou do lado dele. Mas me apaixonou pelos seus olhos verdes e pelo seu cabelo rebelde, me apaixonei pelo seu jeito de dormir, e quando o vi se revirando na cama o que eu mais queria era poder ajuda-lo, mas não sou tão corajoso como ele.

Á pós eu ter lhe falado que confiava ele, nosso silencio se tornou mais suportável, tenho quase certeza que ele quase riu para mim quando disse que seu primo parecia uma baleia encalhada quando ele não se conseguiu se levantar da poltrona do sofá.

Almoçamos e ele me perguntou se queria ir dar uma volta comigo, a principio quase cuspi tudo o suco que estava acabando de beber, ele riu e sem querer me vi rindo também. O que esse Potter está fazendo comigo???

Fui passear com Potter, isso foi hilário, fomos rindo por todo o trajeto até o parque enquanto ele me contava o que seu primo aprontava de noite, olha sou um santo perto de Duda Dursley. Posso ser Draco Malfoy mas nunca destruí nenhuma parte de Hogwarts ou bate em nenhum aluno do primeiro ano, eles só saiam correndo de mim.

Passamos a tarde no parque e só voltamos para jantar, a trouxa pervertida que fez o jantar , o Potter cozinha muito melhor que ela, enquanto eu tentava comer ela ficava esfregado sua perna na minha coxa por debaixo da mesa, e eu nada podia fazer a não ser simplesmente agira como se nada tivesse acontecendo, o que não a agradou muito, levantou com uma cara feia depois de comermos.

Subi para o quarto e tomei um banho logo após de Potter, o cheiro dele está em todo o banheiro, agora sim meus hormônios começaram a dar pulinhos de novo, mas não vou estragar o melhor dia da minha vida recebendo um belo soco na cara se tentar agarrar o Potter. Ele ainda não está pronto, estou parecendo Severo falando isso.

Volto pro quarto e ele está deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça olhando por teto, quando entro ele me olha e sorri, eu sorrio de volta, deito-me na minha cama e ele me deseja boa noite e eu sem querer lhe falo:-

- Boa Noite Harry.

Ele me olha e repete:-

- Boa noite Draco.

Óh é bom demais pra ser verdade, ele me chamou de Draco??? Acho que vou desmaiar......

Eba mais quatro reviews!!!!

Anna-Malfoy :- Eu amooo "Ava Adore" e "Me Chame de Sr.Potter"!!! Eba arrumei uma beta!! Aceita mesmo??

Ia-Chan:- Ah pode ter certeza que o Draco ainda vai sofrer muitoo na mão do Harry, mas a tortura com a Petúnia acaba logo logo, ela não vai pega ele não!!! Não pode!! hehehe

Marck Evans:- É uma honra ter uma review sua aqui!!! Eu simplesmente amo tuas fanfics!!! Desculpa os errinhos, vou tentar corrigir, e realmente ser Draco Malfoy é muito complicado neh não?? Brigada pela review!!

Trinity C. Malfoy:- Bom não demorei muito pra atualizar neh?? Pode deixar que o Draquinho vai fica doidinho na mão do Harry. E o loiro não é só seu não, você tem que dividir ele com todas nós!!! Hehehe. Obrigada por se oferecer pra ser beta, logo logo eu acho uma. : )

Bom pessoal por hoje é só, atualização só ano que vem, hehehe.

Um ótimo 2005 pra todos vocês!!!

Feliz Ano Novo!!!!!

Bjuxxxxx

Baby Potter


	5. O que está acontecendo com você Draco Ma...

**O que está acontecendo com você Draco Malfoy???**

Se alguém um dia me falasse que eu chamaria Potter de Harry e que viveria em uma casa trouxa dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele, eu mandaria internar essa pessoa no St.Mungus.

Meus dias têm sido maravilhosos. Quando não estamos falando mal dos outros pelos cantos, estamos passeando pelo parque. Adoro ficar me balançando nos balanços trouxas. Até que eles não são tão burros, esses trouxas.

Mas com certeza os Dursley conseguem ser pior até que meu maldito paizinho. Tenho pena em pensar que Potter também não está sendo muito feliz morando por aqui. Semana passada a Sra.Dursley tentou me atacar enquanto eu saia do banho. Aí se Harry não tivesse aparecido. Ela ficou super sem graça, mas estava quase arrancando minhas calças!!! Quando contei a Harry que a tiazinha trouxa dele estava se atirando em cima de mim, ele quase se engasgou de tanto rir. Na hora do jantar não conseguiu comer direito tanta era a vontade de rir da cara do tio trouxa dele. O tio dele também não é nada legal, não gosta de mim e fica sempre me vigiando. Quando ele está em casa volto a chamar Harry de Potter e a trata-lo mal, coisa que percebo que não agrada o Harry. Ó céus, será que agora ele está sentindo um certo carinho por mim??Amizade???

Estou tão feliz que não estamos mais nos agredindo verbalmente que não tenho tipo mais pensamentos obscenos com ele. Meus hormônios finalmente cansaram de me encher o saco, mas isso foi até hoje de tardezinha.

Tinha acabado de receber uma coruja de Severo perguntando se eu tinha algum dinheiro comigo para comprar meus livros para o último ano em Hogwarts, afinal meu pai não poderia saber que eu estava escondido. Tinham me dado como desaparecido, mas quando eu voltasse a Hogwarts iriam ter que pensar em alguma coisa. Meu pai com certeza voltaria para me buscar e eu como ainda sou menor teria que lhe obedecer, pelo menos até dezembro quando completo maioridade. Até lá não sei como vou fazer. Vou ter que arrumar um jeito de ninguém me ver, mas Severo falou que vai arranjar a solução com Dumbledore.

Harry quis ler a carta. Ele anda muito interessado nos meus problemas. Ontem tivemos uma exaustiva conversa sobre todo o meu passado e ele pareceu ter pena de mim, quando é ele que tem grandes problemas. Não sou eu que estou sendo caçado pelo maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, bem, pelo menos não era. Quem sabe Lucio não pediu ajuda de seu mestre para me achar??

Depois de saber da minha condição, abandonado e sem dinheiro, Harry se ofereceu para pagar tudo que eu precisasse. Não aceitei é lógico, mas esse grifinório é fogo!

Os Dursley ficaram fora o dia inteiro. Não sei para onde foram. Não ando dormido direito. Tenho tido insônia, pensando em como vai ser minha vida daqui por diante. Mas nessa tarde estava muito cansado, e acabei dormindo assim que os Dursley saíram.

Sonhei com meu pai matando minha mãe, coisa que ele vem prometendo desde que me conheço por gente, mas eu entrava na hora com Harry e ele queria matar Harry também e eu comecei a sangrar e meu peito começou a doer.

- Nãoooo papai não!!!!

- Draco, está tudo bem. Sou eu, o Harry. Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo, fica calmo.

Agarro-me nele com todas as minhas forças, nunca tinha tido um pesadelo tão real.

- Não... Harry eu não quero que você se vá.... não.... fica comigo.

Ele arregala os olhos, Merlin o que foi que eu disse??? O vejo sorrir. Ele me abraça com mais força.

- Nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

_Ó céus por que ele tem que ser tão doce??_

Não sei quanto tempo fico agarrado com ele sem pensar em mais nada. Ele também parece que não quer me largar. Está tão quentinho aqui, que só depois reparo que ele está só com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Merlin, ele estava tomando banho. Eu estou abraçado a um Harry enrolado em uma toalha!!!!E lá vão meus hormônios de novo!! Fiquei mais vermelho do que os malditos cabelos do Weasley. Ele riu de mim. Aí, eu vou te matar Potter!!!!

- Você escolheu uma hora não muito adequada para começar a gritar Draco, mas você é mais importante que meu banho. - ele disse se levantando e voltando para o banheiro. Estou sendo uma má influência pra ele. Quando foi que ele começou a ser sarcástico???

Ótimo, mais uma noite sem dormir por causa dele. Me diz, como que eu vou dormir se não paro de pensar naquele corpo molhado que ficou encostado no meu tanto tempo sem eu perceber??? Se isso fosse há uma semana atrás, não teria pensando duas vezes em arrancar aquela toalha dele e seria o que Merlin quisesse!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqueles amigos dele não param de escrever. Uma carta a cada semana. Coitada da pobre Edwiges. De onde o Potter tirou esse nome?? A coruja de nossa família chamava-se Rüdiger, muito melhor que Edwiges. A nossa coruja era branca também, mas quase prateada. Mas Edwiges é muito bonita, assim como o dono....

Já faz agora duas semanas que estou aqui. Foram as duas melhores semanas da minha vida. É muito bom estar perto do Harry. Ele aprendeu como lidar com um Malfoy bem depressa e eu estou adorando. Recebemos uma carta da Ordem ontem à noite. É, eu sei da Ordem. Severo me contou tudo antes de eu vir para cá, mas como Harry e os outros, eu não posso participar porque "ainda estou na escola e sou de menor". Agora entendo quando Harry diz que se sente inútil no Largo. Todos devem estar planejando mil e uma coisas e não podemos saber de nada. Isso é muito injusto. A Ordem nos comunicou muito discretamente na carta, quase como um código, que eles virão nos buscar nos próximos dias para irmos para o Largo. Tenho muito medo de ir para lá. Vão estar todos os Weasleys e a Granger. Eles não gostam de mim, mas não nego que tenho uma vontade imensa de afundar o nariz daquele Ronald Weasley, mas gosto muito do Harry e vou me comportar. Tenho medo que ele não me dê atenção e que eu fique de lado, que eu só tenha sido uma "amizade de verão" enquanto ele não encontrava os amiguinhos dele. Percebi também que depois da carta, Harry anda muito distante, quase não falou comigo. Estou com medo Harry, de perder você.

Aiai...bom atendendo vários pedidos e o desejo dessa autora que vos fala, daqui por diante eles vão começar a sofrer um pouquinho, mas só um pouquinho. Mas depois eles vão se ver recompensados com isso e vão ter um final mais do que feliz..... opsssss não posso falar o final né??

Eu tenho reviews...lá lá lá lá lá lá!!!!!

**Marck Evans :** Bom criativa todo mundo diz que sou mesmo, criativa até demais viu!! Ah o meu Draquinho viaja na maionese sim, afinal quem não viaja de vez enquando?? E mesmo nessas viagens dele ele consegue ser muito maduro, ele não é só esse crianção que ele aparenta ser.

**Trinity C. Malfoy :** Se meu português já é uma mais que doloroso imagina meu inglês?? Ainda não me arrisquei a ler nenhuma fic, mas prometo tentar. Obrigada por suas reviews!!!

**Patty:** Mais como é apresada hein?? Estamos apenas no começo e por ser a minha primeira fic eu ainda não sei bem escrever "você-sabe-qual-cena", ainda tenho que treinar bastante, mas depois de muita coisa que ainda vai rolar eles ainda vão se amar muito sim.

**Jessy Snape :** Bom atualização é comigo mesmo!! Como também sou viciada em fics e sei o quanto que é ruim ficar sem atualização eu não vou deixar vocês na mão não. Alguém já viu o Draco dando pulinhos???

**Fabi- chan :** Eu sempre vi o Draco como um cavalheiro, daqueles que abre porta , puxa cadeira e tudo. Você também não teria medo de um homem de quase dois metros de largura que pudesse te esmagar todinha se te desse um tapinha na cabeça??

E o Dumbledoure escreveu uma carta para os Dursley explicando sobre o Draco e dizendo que ele foi mandado para vigiar o Harry ,e não deixar que ele realize magia em casa. Depois que tudo que eles passaram eles adoraram né, e claro que a parte do Draco era tratar bem eles, ele não podia simplesmente chegar chamando eles de trouxas. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pelo review!!

**Mki** Eu acho que é o sonho de todo mundo ter um Draco safado desse em casa né não??Brigada pelo review!!

Um agradecimento especial á Anna-Malfoy que está betando minha fic!!!! Brigadão Anna!!!

Brigada pessoal

Até mais

Bjuxxxxx

Baby Potter


	6. Um Ombro Amigo

**Um ombro amigo**

Pensei que Harry havia ficado animado com a perspectiva de irmos para o Largo, mas ele se fechou e não tem comido e nem dormido direito. Fica acordado por horas olhando para o nada, ou quando dorme tem pesadelos e acorda suado e tremendo, mas ele diz que está bem quando pergunto.

Agora, por exemplo, ele está deitado no jardim olhando para o céu. Isto vem acontecendo muito esses dias. Quando não está trancado no quarto, está deitado no jardim. Não fico confortável de chegar perto dele quando ele está assim. Isso me aflige de um jeito. Sinto-me mal também, mas isso está ficando insuportável.

Engulo todo o meu receio e me aproximo dele. Sento-me no chão ao seu lado e olho pro céu também.

- Pra que ficar esperando um anjo loiro cair na Terra, sendo que já tem um morando com você??

- Você é tão modesto, Draco.

- Ora, mas é a pura verdade, Potter. Posso ser um gênio loiro se você quiser também, você tem três desejos.

Tento anima-lo. É a única forma que conheço. Ele nunca vai me contar o que está acontecendo mesmo. Ele ainda não confia em mim.

- Todos os desejos que tenho, você não pode realizar, Draco. Acabou de perder o emprego! - _ele sorri, estou fazendo algum progresso afinal._

_-_ Será que o menino de ouro da Grifinória não tem nenhum desejo mais modesto que possa ser realizado por um modesto Malfoy abandonado??? - _a eu tenho vários desejos muito interessantes, Harry._

- No momento eu queria ficar sozinho.... posso?

_Não, Harry você nunca irá ficar sozinho -_ Que tal um passeio pelo parque?

Ele aceita meu convite, mas mesmo assim ele continua triste e distante, isso realmente está passando dos limites. Estamos entrando no parque quando finalmente perco a paciência.

- Você realmente não confia em mim, não é? - _pensei que iria soar nervoso, mas minha voz sai extremamente gentil_

Ele me olha. Seus olhos estão tão tristes, mas eu já esperava por isso.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra você confiar em mim? - _a gentileza em minha voz sumiu, estou levemente cansado_

Ele respira fundo por um momento e se senta em dos balanços do parque. Sem olhar pra mim ele começa a falar.

- Eu confio em você, Draco. Confio mesmo, só não quero tocar em certos assuntos. Ainda dói muito, sabe.

- Quem sabe doeria menos se você me contasse. Eu poderia te ajudar....

- Ninguém pode me ajudar....

Fico sem reação. Nunca pensei que o brilho de seus olhos poderia sumir tão facilmente. Eu preciso desse brilho para viver.

- Sabe... eu nunca tive amigos - _começo falando baixo como um sussurro, mas ele começa a prestar atenção em mim _- Lúcio nunca deixou que ninguém estragasse a cabeça que ele tanto se empenhou para que estivesse cheia de todo o tipo de artes das trevas. Nunca deixou que eu vivesse pelas minhas próprias idéias. Ele dizia o que eu tinha que pensar e fazer, e ai de mim se não o obedecesse. Depois que entrei para Hogwarts era inevitável que fizesse amizades. Não estaria mais sobre o poder e o controle absoluto dele. Mas em vez de amigos, encontrei Crabbe e Goyle, isso não se pode chamar de amigos. Tinham medo de mim assim como seus pais têm de Lucio, mas pude começar a viver com meus próprios sentimentos e pensamentos. Ao longo dos anos aprendi a viver, e a partir daí, comecei a não obedecer meu pai. Ele, claro, não gostou nada disso. Apanhei mais que um elfo doméstico, mas no fim, ele achou que meu jeito arredio não era de todo ruim e me indicou para comensal, coisa que o mestre dele adorou.

Ele continua me olhando esperando até onde eu iria chegar com tudo aquilo, e eu continuei.

- Como você pode ver, minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas. Meus momentos de plena felicidade são poucos. Só sei que não tenho capacidade para matar alguém. Não consigo nem ver alguém sofrer – _olho pra ele e continuo_ - Esses dias em que você esteve todo triste... Tenha certeza que não foi legal para mim. Eu estou aqui morando com você e isso...isso não é ruim. Você é legal comigo e eu quero retribuir. Eu quero te ajudar, Harry.

Ele voltou a encarar o chão. Olha para todos os lados antes de finalmente começar a falar.

- Você já ouviu falar de Sirius Black?

- O cara que matou um monte de trouxas e fugiu de Azkaban? - _eu acho que não devia ter dito isso._

Os olhos deles se enchem de raiva, mas logo ele se acalma e fala cansado.

- Ele não matou ninguém. Ele foi preso por um crime que não cometeu. Ele é meu padrinho.

- Eu sei que ele é seu padrinho. Foi ele que...que traiu seus pais, não foi? - _Draco Malfoy você devia ficar quieto_

_- _Ele não traiu meus pais, Malfoy _- ele está realmente nervoso agora. Eu apenas aceno com a cabeça para que ele continue ._

_- _Ele não era o fiel do segredo. Pedro Pettigrew é que era. Foi ele que traiu meus pais, matou todos os trouxas e se fingiu de morto.

- Ohhh - _eu realmente não sabia disso_

_- _Desde que Sirius fugiu de Azkaban, ele se comunicava comigo. Ele era meu padrinho e eu tinha esperanças de ir morar com ele quando acabasse Hogwarts....

- Tinha esperanças???

- Ele morreu faz um ano agora. Belatriz Lestrange o matou no Ministério da Magia, no dia em que seu pai foi preso...

- Eu sinto muito.... - _nunca perdi ninguém próximo antes. Não sei como ele deve estar se sentindo_

_- _O Largo...a sede da Ordem...fica na casa dos Black. Sirius morava lá. Depois que ele morreu, eu ainda não voltei para lá ainda.

- E é por isso que você está assim??? Você não quer voltar para lá???

- Vai ser esquisito ir para lá sendo que não vou ver Sirius xingando e andando pela casa. Não sei se vou me sentir bem....

Levanto-me do meu bando e me ajoelho na sua frente, coloco uma mão no seu ombro.

- Você não pode se culpar por isso. Pelo o que eu sei não foi sua culpa. Nada fará ele voltar. Você não pode ficar assim para sempre. - _Tento anima-lo._

_- _Não se pode ter muita esperança quando você sabe que vai ter que matar o maior Lord das Trevas antes que ele te mate.

- Como assim, você??? Sempre pensei que Dumbledore....

- Existe uma profecia feita antes de eu nascer que fala que, ou eu ou ele deva morrer. Para que eu continue vivo, vou ter que mata-lo....antes que ele me mate.

Merlin!!!! Eu não sabia disso. Sempre pensei que o Lord sempre esteve atrás de Harry por vingança. Afinal foi Harry que o deixou sem poderes da última vez. Eu não esperava por isso....Harry tem que matar Voldemort??? Não, Merlin. Ele não pode correr esse risco não....

- Você não vai morrer, Potter - _eu não vou deixar_

Ele olha para mim. Seus olhos agora brilham de lágrimas. Não era esse brilho que eu queria. Não é esse brilho que me faz viver.

- De que me adianta matar o grande Lord das Trevas e sobreviver, se nas batalhas meus amigos vão sofrer e morrer??? Não sei se agüentaria perder alguém de novo....

Harry está chorando.

Levanto-me e o trago para mim. Ele me abraça e começa a chorar. Preciso me controlar para não começar a chorar junto com ele. Justo agora, Morgana, que eu finalmente admiti que estou amando ele, ele precisa sofrer desse jeito??? Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar você, Harry.

Esse cap foi mais pro Harry explicar tudo pro Draco mesmo, mas acabou ficando muito bonitinho né??

Obrigada pelas reviews!!!!

**Fabi-chan**:- Aiaiaiai tem gente que adora ver o Draco sofrer e você é do contra né. Mas ele vai sofrer um pouquinho sim, mas quem disse que o Harry não vai fazer nada pra defender ele?? E a "vc-sabe-qual-cena" vai demora um pouquinho pra sair, mas já vai ter alguma ação quando eles tiverem entediados lá no Largo (que bela maneira de se passar o tempo não??).

**Paty** :- Até você Paty?? Que coisa feia!!! Gente a Paty é minha amiga de tempos e foi ela a primeira a ler a fic, ainda que ela seja meio do contra ela ta gostando né?? Safada!!

**Trinity C. Malfoy**:- Eu adoro suas reviews sabia?? Rsrs. Eu leio muito e quando eu escrevi esse cap eu tinha acabado de ler "O Pequeno Vampiro" e Rüdiger era o nome do vampirinho e eu gostei muito. Mas que bando de gente safada hein?? E eu aqui pensando que só eu gosto de alguma ação!!! Mas logo logo as coisas vão pegar fogo!!!

**Maki**:- Obrigada!! Espero que continue gostando.

**Caly** : - Hauhauhauhauhau.... Eu acho que esse Draco é o que todas nós queremos não??? Vai ser gostoso assim aqui em casa...hauhauhau. Mas o loiro é fiel ao Harry e só vai traça ele ( que pervertidas que nós somos!! Rsrs)

**Anna-Malfoy** :- Minha beta querida, não se preocupe não, eu não vou parar de atualizar mesmo não recebendo review(e eu tenho recebido sim, e amo eles) eu mesmo me divirto muito escrevendo, e pode ter certeza que essa história vai ter um final mais do que feliz!!!! Brigada por tudo.

Por hoje é só pessoal, esperam que tenham gostado!

Bjuxxxxx

Baby Potter


	7. A Chegada da Quarda

**A Chegada da Ordem**

Depois de nossa conversa eu o espero se acalmar e o levo pra casa. Ele precisava descansar. Foi muito duro para ele me contar tudo isso, e eu aqui me sentindo o pior homem do mundo. Ele não merecia isso Merlin.

Quando chegamos em casa subimos para o quarto e ele finalmente dorme. Fico ao seu lado velando seu sono. Todas as minhas tentativas de conquista-lo vão pro brejo. Ele precisa de outra coisa agora, ele precisa de carinho e de amizade, e é isso que eu vou dar pra ele.

Ele dorme a tarde inteira. Quando acorda já é noite e eu havia trazido alguma coisa para ele comer.

- Boa noite, belo adormecido.

- Boa noite, Draco.

- Está melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor, obrigada...por ter me escutado.

- Eu que agradeço por ter confiado em mim. Deve estar com fome. Trouxe um lanche pra você.

- Como você conseguiu pegar tudo isso na cozinha??

Ele olha para meu pequeno lanche: duas maçãs, uma jarra de suco e quatro lanches de queijo.

- Eu também não jantei. Não estava com fome, mas como eu consegui pegar tudo isso sem ninguém me ver, é segredo.

_Iria ser o fim da picada se eu contasse a ele os tipos de elogios que eu tive que fazer para aquela tiazinha dele...ahhh já perdi a fome._

Comemos em silêncio. Ele estava com fome porque já comeu as duas maçãs, a minha e a dele, e está indo pro segundo sanduíche.

- Você é uma draga, Potter!!!

- Pensei que me chamasse de Harry, Draco Malfoy.

- É força do hábito. Não consigo soar muito bem sendo sarcástico com você e te chamando de Harryzinho!!!

- Não precisa me chamar de Harryzinho, Drakinho.

- Ora, Potter. Come e fica quieto.

Desço na cozinha para levar a bandeja e quando volto, ele já está dormindo de novo. Edwiges pia alto de cima do armário, voa e pousa em cima da escrivaninha. Há uma pena vermelha junto com um bilhete lá em cima.

_Harry, _

_Eu e a guarda iremos buscar você e Draco amanhã à tarde. Já providenciamos para que os seus tios não estejam em casa. Estejam prontos depois do almoço. Espero que estejam bem._

_Abraços._

_Remus J. Lupin_

Agora quem está triste sou eu. Só terei o Harry exclusivamente pra mim até amanhã depois do almoço. Vai ser uma tremenda sorte se o Weasley não me receber com um soco nas fuças. Com a Granger não tem muito perigo. Ela pode ser uma ex-dentuça, sabe-tudo, mas é bem inteligente e não vai me prejudicar em nada, a não ser que perceba meus sentimentos pelo Harry, mas aí tem os outros Weasley também. Isso vai ser complicado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Draco, acorda....Draco.....você tem que arruma suas coisas. Draco.

_Que bela maneira de começar o dia._

- Se você me sacudir mais um pouquinho ,eu vomito em você, Potter.

- Bom dia pra você também. Viu o bilhete da Ordem?? Vão vir nos buscar hoje à tarde. Você tem que arrumar suas coisas...

- Eu já arrumei minhas coisas.... me deixa dormir, mamãe....

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

_Adoro ouvir isso_

_S_ó ele pra me fazer sair da cama, mesmo que seja me deixando tonto de tanto me sacudir. O que aconteceu com o beijo que acorda a bela adormecida?? Ele nasceu trouxa, mas parece que precisa ler mais contos trouxas.

Tento aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que me resta a sós com ele, mas aquela maldita trouxa pervertida tinha que mandar ele aparar o jardim??? Alguém me lançou uma maldição só pode ser. O pior é que nem dá pra eu usar o meu charme loiro naquela sem vergonha, o maldito marido dela não foi trabalhar.

Logo após o almoço eles avisam que precisavam sair. Tinham um encontro com o prefeito da cidade para discutir sobre a segurança do bairro. Dessa vez os membros da Ordem exageraram.

Subo quieto para o quarto e me deito na cama/ Meus últimos momentos no quarto de Harry Potter e nada aconteceu. Todos os Deuses estão contra mim.

Ele entra no quarto e se senta na cama.

- Algum problema Draco???

- Só estou me despedindo da minha cama, Potter.

- Por favor me chama de Harry.....

_Ai não fala desse jeito comigo não que eu viro maionese._

_- _Está bem....Harry.

_Ele sorri, se cada vez que eu chamar ele pelo primeiro nome ele sorrir, eu nunca vou parar de dizer.....Harry, Harry, Harry...._

_-_ Não pensei que gostasse tanto dessa cama a ponto de ficar triste.

- Você pensa que nem um sonserino.

- Na verdade...o chapéu seletor ia me mandar para a Sonserina. Eu que pedi pra ficar na Grifinória...

- O quê????.... Eu não acredito nisso!!!!

_Merlin!!!!! Então quer dizer que se esse maldito não tivesse pedido para ser mandado para a grifinória e tivesse sido mandado pra Sonserina eu iria dormir no mesmo dormitório com ele por 7 anos!!!!!! .....7 anos!!!.....É tempo mais que suficiente para...._

- Isso significa que você deve tomar cuidado comigo, Draco. Posso ser muito mais malvado do que você imagina...

- Eu não sou malvado, Potter!!!

- Eu nunca disse que eu não gostava disso....

_O que???????????????_

Com um estrondo a porta do quarto é aberta e por ela entra o lobisomem com mais um monte de gente. Maldito lobisomem!!!

Obrigada por todas as reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barbara G. :- Oi xará!!! Eu também gosto muito de ler tuas fics!!! Prometo não demorar tanto pra atualizar quanto eu demorei nesse, o cap já tava pronto eu que esquecia de posta.

Anna-Malfoy :- O Harry e o Draco são perfeitos não??? Obrigada por estar sendo minha beta!!!!

Fabi – chan :- Não sei se você já foi viajar, mas aí está o capítulo, e eu vou ser obrigada a fazer o Draco sofrer um pouquinho também, mas o Harry também tá sofrendo. Não é só você que é sádica não...rsrsrs.

Marck Evans: - Que bom que você gosta que as coisas meio que demorem pra acontecer, eles tem que se entender e tem que ter todo um clima antes disso.

Paty :- Ai Paty escreve sim!!!! Escreve qualquer coisa de qualquer um que eu vo adora ler!!! Pode contar comigo!!! Te dolo muito também.

Reviews são muito importantes pra mim viu??? Deixem Review e faça essa autora feliz!!!

Bjuxxxxx

Baby Potter


	8. Frente a frente com os Weasley

**Frente a frente com os Weasley**

- Olá, Harry. Como vai você?? Malfoy.... - O lobisomem entra e me acena com a cabeça. Ai que vontade de pular nessa cabeça dele. Ele não podia ter esperado só mais um pouquinho pra chegar, não?

O que foi aquilo? Espera, deixa-me ver se eu entendi. O Sr. Harry Potter gosta que eu seja mal?? Foi isso que ele deu a entender, que ele gosta do meu jeito?? Pronto, mais uma coisa pra ficar borbulhando na minha cabeça e fazendo ela ferver a ponto de explodir!!

- Suponho que já estejam prontos, não? - Confirmamos com um aceno. - Ótimo! Creio que você também tenha uma vassoura, certo Sr.Malfoy?

- Tenho sim.

- Ótimo, vamos então. Temos que ser rápidos.

Depois de quase três semanas preso aqui sem nada para fazer finalmente vou poder voa. Ver-me livre de tudo e de todos; estar somente na presença do ar, sentindo seu carinho em meu rosto me acalmando e me salvando do inferno que é minha cabeça quando fico perto dele.

- Por que estamos indo de dia e voando Lupin?

Estou tão concentrado em meus próprios sentimentos que não prestara atenção nesse fato. Foi bom Harry perguntar. Que raios esse lobisomem tem na cabeça?? Voar por cima da cabeça de trouxas??

- Estaremos invisíveis. - Ele abre a capa e mostra uma série de vidrinhos com uma poção transparente dentro.

- De dia há mais visibilidade.

- Mas como vamos poder seguir vocês se não vamos estar vendo nada?

_Eu amo o menino mais inteligente de Hogwarts_

O lobisomem sorri

- Não vão precisar nos ver. - E tirando uma pequena caixa do bolso - Prendam isso em suas vassouras.

Ele nos entrega uma bolinha do mesmo tamanho de um pomo de ouro com um bracelete que se encaixa ao cabo da vassoura. Assim que o coloco, a bolinha se abre e mostra um mapa.

- Muito engenhoso, Lupin.

- Obrigado, Harry. Bom, creio que podemos ir. Nem pense em fugir do caminho, Sr.Malfoy.

Tomamos a poção e levantamos vôo Que saudade que eu tinha do vento. Ele parece que também estava com saudade minhas. Sinto-me tão bem como só me sentia aqui. Bem, isso foi antes de me apaixonar por uma certa pessoa. Uma pessoa que tira meu sonho e rouba toda a minha razão, que ao mesmo que me perturba e me deixa louco, me traz paz de espírito e razão para viver; que me faz ir passar as próximas semanas junto com um monte de babacas e os Weasley!!

Não vejo nada a minha volta a não ser as nuvens. Olho pra baixo e me deparo com a cidade toda. Daqui nem dá pra imaginar que ela é habitada por trouxas idiotas e inúteis. Continuamos voando pelo que parece ser uma hora, até que de tenho que me segurar com mais força na vassoura quando ela começa a descer. Pouco tempo depois, para minha infelicidade, estamos em chão firme.

O efeito da poção acabou assim que pisamos no chão. Uma mulher de cabelo roxo desamarra meu malão da vassoura e me entrega um papel.

- Leia e decore.

_A Sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres._

Após eu ler, ela queima o papel e vejo uma casa de aspecto mal assombrada se apertar no meio das outras. Ela abre a porta e me empurra para dentro.Estamos em um corredor com as paredes descascadas e os candelabros todos apagados e enferrujados. Uma mulher em forma de barril está vindo em nossa direção, a Weasley-mãe.

- Oh Harry querido, como você está?? Rony e Hermione estão te esperando. - Ela falou, o empurrando para dentro.

_Faço parte da decoração._

Enquanto ela acaba de empurrar Harry pelo final do corredor, eu acompanho os outros. O lobisomem pega minhas coisas e pede para eu o seguir. Começamos a subir uma escada onde há várias cabeças de elfos domésticos na parede. Esse povo sabia como se divertir. Se fosse lá na mansão, o máximo que meu odiado pai faria seria tacar o corpo deles na lareira e olhar queimar. Subimos dois lances de escadas e ele abre a porta de um quarto. A única coisa que parece que está realmente em boas condições ali é a cama, porque o resto é lamentável, até parece que esse povo não sabe um feitiço pra arrumar isso tudo!!

- Você vai dormir aqui, Sr.Malfoy. Aquela outra cama lá no fundo é minha. Vou deixar você arrumar suas roupas. - E deixando o malão aos pés de uma cama saiu pela porta.

Ótimo! Vou dormir no mesmo quarto que um lobisomem. O que há de errado em dormir com o Harry??? Com uma decoração dessas é capaz de eu brochar se for tentar atacar ele de noite. Esse lugar é horrível !! Saio pela porta e ouço vozes no quarto ao lado. Os gêmeos Weasley aparecem e me agarram um por cada braço.

- Hey! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?? Soltem-me!!!

- É hora de termos uma conversinha, Sr.Malfoy. - Um deles fala

- Se não se comportar vai virar uma doninha dançarina. - Diz o outro

Eles descem me carregando por um lance de escada e abrem uma porta. Granger, Harry e mais dois Weasley estão lá dentro.

- Harry acabou de nos contar tudo, Malfoy - O Weasley fala. - Mas eu não acredito nadinha em você!!

- Calma, Rony. Se o Prof° Dumbledore disse que ele está do nosso lado é porque ele realmente está. - A Granger me defendendo??? Blargggg

Eu olho para o Harry como se esperasse que ele defendesse ou a mim ou ao Weasley, mas ele apenas suspira. Lembro-me dele falando que não queria mais voltar para cá, que tudo aqui lembrava o padrinho dele, e esse Weasley maldito ainda quer discutir na frente dele??

- Se vocês confiam em mim ou não, é problema de vocês, mas eu tive muitas oportunidades durante o verão de matar o Harry enquanto ele dormia.

- Deixem o Draco em paz. Ok, Rony??

_Obrigado Harry_

- Por que está chamando ele de Draco??? Por que ele está te chamando de Harry???

_Só faltava um Weasley ciumento na minha vida._

_- _Esse é meu nome, Weasley, e Harry pode usa-lo o quanto quiser. Só não espero ter que ouvir ele por uma boca suja como a sua!!

Os todos Weasleys vem pra cima de mim e se não fosse por Harry ter me empurrado para fora do quarto e batido a porta, não sobraria Draquinho pra contar história.

- Não os provoque, Malfoy!!!

- Vai lá defender o teu amiguinho ruivo, Potter e vê se me esquece!!!

Vai ser um longo final de verão.....

Nossa dessa vez vocês me deixaram imensamente feliz!! Eu não esperava por isso, 14 reviews!!! 7 só da Sweet-Shine!!!Por isso esse cap. É totalmente dedicado a você!! Que foi?? ficou com ciúmes e também quer um cap com dedicatóira é? Então deixa um monteee de review...rsrs

Anna-Malfoy :- Só de se ter um Draco Malfoy já é muita coisa né?? Imagina então um Draquinho desse!!! Uiuiuiui

Bárbara G. :- Brigada!! Sabia que quando eu ainda não tinha começado a escrever e sempre deixa review e colocava só "Bárbara" , aí você apareceu e eu tive que inventar outro nick pra mim...rsrs...mas não tem importância.

Na hora que o Remus entro no quarto uma bala de prata ia bem não??...rsrs... tadinho do Remus ele não merece isso não..

Paty :- Valeu pela tentativa mas seu coelhinho saiu horrível!!!...hauhauhau

Sweet-Shine :- Obrigada por todos os seus review!!! Eu amei cada um deles!! (eu amo todo tipo de review...rsrs). Ah mas sempre quando a gente conquista as coisas com uma certa dificultade sempre é mais gostoso né?? Principalmente se essa coisa for um Harry Potter ou um Draco Malfoy..rsrs

Patty :- Brigada moxa!!!

Trinity C. Malfoy :- Pode ter certeza que ainda vão surgir muitas outras oportunidades muito mais interessantes...rsrs. Atualizei antes do dia 23!! Parabéns pelo seu niver!!!

Paula Lírio :- Magina pode demorar o tanto que você quiser, deixando review...rsrs. E eu sinceramente também amo as tiradas do Draco, eu não sei da onde eu tiro isso...rsrs

Fabi-chan :- Nossa que honra!!! Mesmo longe você ta acompanhando??? Ehhhhh!!! Rsrsrs. Ah o Draco não vai sofrer muito no Largo, só as mesmas coisas de sempre sabe ( apanhar, xingar, ser amarrado , almodaçado...hauhauhau...nossa viajei...), mas tudo o que ele sofre lá o Harry cuida depois...rsrs

Brigada Brigada Brigada pelos reviews!!! Eu quero mais muito mais!!!

Bjuxxxxx

Baby Potter


	9. A Ira de Virginia Weasley

**Cap.8 : - A Ira de Virginia Weasley**

Ótimo. Realmente ótimo. Como se já não bastasse eu estar fugindo do meu pai, ter ido morar com os trouxas e agora estar na casa de um ex-fugitivo morto do ministério, ainda descubro estar completamente apaixonado por Harry Potter e ter que agüentar seus amiguinhos nojentos. Será que eu não sofreria menos se estivesse sobre a maldição Cruciatus??

Se ele gosta tanto assim daqueles amiguinhos imundos dele, ele que fique com eles.

Quem você está querendo enganar, Draco Malfoy. Você precisa daquele pirralho de olhos incrivelmente verdes, e neste exato momento ele está muito fulo da vida com você, realmente ótimo.

Fiquei no meu quarto pelo resto da tarde - se é que isso pode se chamar de um quarto -, mas é melhor do que ir dar uma voltinha e topar com aqueles gêmeos malucos por aí. Mas infelizmente minha barriga está travando uma batalha comigo e eu estou perdendo. Eu tenho que comer alguma coisa e isso significa sair do quarto e encarar a guerra.

Eu pensava que isso ia ser um inferno mesmo tendo Harry como companhia, mas agora nem mesmo ele eu tenho, e tudo graças a aquele Weasley idiota. Eu juro que ainda faço ele engolir cada sarda dele.

Onde fica a cozinha desse lugar?? Só faltava eu me perder em meio a tanto mofo. Nada disso combina comigo.

Desço as escadas indo em direção ao andar de baixo. Entro pela única porta que acho que deve estar sendo usada. Finalmente encontro a cozinha, e como presente de boas-vindas, vários Weasleys vieram juntos. Entro como se não tivesse reparado em nenhum deles. Enquanto todos estão me olhando e seguindo meus passos com os olhos, puxo uma cadeira de frente para Harry e ao lado de Gina (a menos imprestável de todos). Há uma cadeira vazia do lado do Harry, mas eu não vou me sentar lá pra ser mordido por aquele sardento que está do lado dele. Os olhos verdes dele estão quase me queimando de tanta raiva, mas bem no fundo eu consigo ver uma pontinha de... pena?? Cansaço?? Desviei o olhar e peguei um prato pra comer como se nada estivesse acontecendo

Rony tentou abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas recebeu um olhar maligno da Sra.Weasley e permaneceu calado. Eu comi rápido e subi o mais depressa que pude de voltar ao quarto, onde fiquei me revirando na cama até conseguir dormir.

No dia seguinte, eu não desci pra tomar café. Não sentia fome e não tinha nenhuma vontade de olhar para todos aqueles Weasleys de novo. Soou uma batida na porta e eu me vire pro lado, fingindo que estava dormindo. Gina não bateu outra vez e entrou no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Sabe, Malfoy... eu sei que você não está dormindo e que vai me enxotar para fora do quarto. Mamãe mandou eu trazer seu café aqui no quarto sem ninguém ver, e eu realmente queria falar com você. - Disse Gina deixando a bandeja em cima de uma cômoda e se sentando na cama de Lupin, que não tinha passado a noite no Largo.

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cama e me virei para olha-la.

- Eu não tenho pra falar com você, Weasley – eu disse, me sentando.

- Meu nome é Gina e eu gostaria que você me chamasse assim e gostaria que você deixasse eu te chamar de Draco, posso? – disse cruzando as pernas e se sentindo em casa.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?? O que você quer?? – eu disse me sentando na cama com um humor realmente ótimo.

Gina inspirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Olha, eu não tão bobinha e inocente como vocês pensam. Eu posso ser mais nova que você. Eu posso ser uma Weasley, mas eu não sou burra e muito menos cega Malfoy.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?? – realmente o meu dia não estava começando nada bem.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu não sinto a mínima pena de você. Não é isso que você acha que sentimos por você? Eu acho apenas que você fez a coisa certa vindo para o lado certo na hora certa e que mínimo que nós podemos fazer é te tratar bem, mesmo que você dificulte as coisas, mesmo que meus irmãos dificultem as coisas. Você também tem que admitir que também não é nada simpático com eles....

- Eu não quero saber o que você e os outros pensam de mim. Eu estou pouco me lixando pra vocês, Weasley. – Disse me levantando e indo abrir a porta, fazendo um gesto para que ela saísse.

- Você pode estar pouco se lixando para mim e para toda a minha família, mas você não está pensando a mesma coisa do Harry, não é? – Pronto, ela disse o que ela queria.

Eu empurrei a porta de forma nada educada e comecei a andar em círculos pelo quarto tentando a todo custo me acalmar e tentando não parecer nervoso (coisa que já estava meio que óbvia). Quando conseguiu reunir força suficiente para colocar minha máscara de frieza no lugar. Eu me virou para a ruiva.

- O que você está dizendo?? O que você pensa que sabe? Você não sabe de nada. Me deixa em paz!!! – disse puxando-a pelo braço e empurrando-a porta afora.

Reunindo o pouco de força que restava e não ligando para a dor em seu braço, ela tentou pela última vez.

– O Harry precisa de você Malfoy!!!

Eu tremi. Harry precisava de mim?? Como ela poderia saber o que Harry pensava, o que ele precisava??

- O que você sabe, Weasley??

- Acho melhor você se sentar Malfoy......

Pronto, realmente não poderia ficar melhor, a Weasley sabia. Eu tinha certeza que ela sabia de tudo, mas o que ela estava pretendendo com aquilo?? O que ela queria?? Fazer me de idiota na frente de todos os seus irmãos?? Fazer me de idiota na frente de Harry?? A vida não estava sendo muito justa com Draco Malfoy..

- Fale de uma vez por todas o que você sabe, Weasley.

- Bem Malfoy, eu não sei de nada. Eu apenas estou supondo. Eu apenas tenho meus palpites e eles sempre se confirmam.

- Vá logo direto ao assunto e não enrole. – Me sentei novamente.

- Você já reparou no Rony e na Mione?? Eles brigavam, eles brigam, mas eles se amam. E isso sempre foi muito óbvio, mas eu posso te assegurar que ninguém tem um olho mais atento que o meu e ninguém suspeita ou sabe que você gosta do Harry...

Vocês imaginam um Draco Malfoy pálido e branco certo?? Bem, eu fiquei transparente nessa hora, porque mais pálido impossível.

- Eu não sinto nada pelo Potter. De onde você tirou isso??? – Levantei me e recomecei a andar pelo quarto.

- Ora, Malfoy! Eu vi o showzinho que você deu ontem à noite. Aquilo lá foi um showzinho de puro ciúmes. Só faltou mesmo você começar a chorar e falar "Vai com o seu Roniquinho, Harry e me deixe em paz".

Milhões e milhões de coisas passavam por minha cabeça. Aquilo não foi um showzinho de ciúmes, não foi mesmo, ou será que foi?

- Eu não vou contar seu segredo pra ninguém, Malfoy. Pode ficar sossegado. – Gina disse já percebendo que todas as suas suspeitas se confirmavam.

- O que você espera ganhar com isso?? Eu não tenho mais dinheiro, não sou mais rico para poder te pagar ....

Eu realmente não devia ter dito aquilo... não mesmo.

Eu aqui que nem uma boba engolindo toda as suas grosserias e tentando ser simpática para te ajudar, e você vem ofender a mim e a minha família? Olha aqui, Malfoy, eu só quero o bem do Harry e por mais que você possa duvidar, eu quero o seu bem também e o de todos os que estão em volta de mim. Eu nunca me importei com seu dinheiro e estou pouco me lixando se você é pobre ou rico. O dia que você perceber como está agindo como um idiota e se afastando de todos, e pior, se afastando do Harry, vai ser tarde demais porque ele precisa de você AGORA!!! – E como um vulcão que acabou de entrar em ebulição, uma ruiva completamente vermelha saiu correndo do quarto me deixando completamente abobalhado e aturdido.

Olá Pexual!!!

Demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar né?? Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa!!!

Mas uma boa notícia pra vocês agora...eu tenho mais dois capítulos escritos!!! O que significa que se vocês deixarem muitos muitos reviews pra mim eu posto mais rápido ok?? Rssrs

Eu simplesmente amei fazer a Gina explodir desse jeito!! Ela ficou tão parecida comigo...rsrs. Acho eu a J.K. precisa dá mais personalidade pra ela sim, se bem que ela já fez ela muito melhor no quinto livro....

Bom gente mais uma vez eu peço reviews!!!!

E agradeço a quem mandou....

**Anna- Malfoy :-** Como eu te disse o seu desejo está muito perto de se tornar realidade.....rsrs (o desejo de todas nós!!)

**Fabi-chan :-** Bom quem disse que eles precisam dormir no mesmo quarto para as coisas acontecerem hein??? A casa tem muitos cômodos, e eles vão saber muito bem usa-los...hauhauhau

**Paty :-** Hum...porque você não tenta fazer sapinhos, macaquinhos??? Hauhauhau

**SafirA-StaR (SweeT-ShinE) :-** Os seus reviews ainda estão aqui sim, não se preocupe. O capitulo foi curtindo eu sei (sorry) mas de agora em diante eu prometo aumentar um pouquinho certo?? E não se preocupe com o fanfiction não, eu dou um jeito nele mais tarde...hauhauhauhau.

Bom pexual por hoje é só...

Até semana que vem...

**Reviews!! Eu quero reviews!!!**

Bjuxxx

Baby Potter


	10. Enfim Sós

N/Beta: Eu não sei ficou meio confuso, mas as linhas estão dividindo os pensamentos do Harry e do Draco. Se ficou, avisem a autora! Esse é um dos melhores capítulos da fic!

Cap.9 - Enfim Sós!

Eu me joguei na cama assim que Gina saiu batendo a porta. Agora eu tinha um cupido particular. Excelente! O único problema que aquela ruiva irritante estava certa, mas por mais certas que tenham sido suas palavras, havia um único erro naquilo tudo. O único e provável sentimento que um dia Harry Potter poderia sentir por um Malfoy seria pena. Pelo menos era aquilo o que eu pensava...

A cabeça de um Harry Potter há um andar de distância também não estava muito organizada. Ele havia voltado ao Largo e esperava que cada canto lembrasse Sirius, mas estava sendo diferente, porque ele não parava de pensar em Draco. Já não bastava ter que responder ao um longo e inútil questionário na noite interior e ter ouvido vários palavrões e reclamações de Rony e Hermione, ele ainda teria que lidar com um Draco Malfoy mimado e muito mais arrogante assim que saísse do quarto. Ele não havia gostado da atitude de Draco, mas detestou o tratamento que os gêmeos e Rony deram a ele. Draco não tinha culpa de nada. Não tinha culpa de ter um pai comensal. '_Mas também ele não foi muito legal com você e com os outros esses anos não é?'. _Mas ele estava arrependido... não estava?

Vestiu-se e desceu para a cozinha. Deu uma olhada na mesa e constatou o óbvio. Draco não havia descido. O que será que aquele loiro está querendo? **(1)**

Realmente indigno de um Malfoy, ficar trancado o dia inteiro em um quarto mofado e sem janelas pensando em Harry Potter. Que ótima programação! Mas era melhor do que sair desse quarto e ter que ver aqueles olhos verdes pessoalmente...uhhhhhh que raiva!

- Certo, Malfoy. Pode ir levantando dessa cama! – Gina entrou no quarto.

- Sua mãe não te deu educação, não? Não te ensinou bater na porta antes de entrar? Eu podia estar pelado!

- E isso seria realmente interessante! (**2)**

- Weasley!

- Calma, Malfoy, mas eu não vou deixar você ficar o dia inteiro aqui dentro. Os gêmeos foram pra loja e não vão aparecer até de noite e do Rony e da Mione cuido eu.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou passar o dia inteiro com você? **(3)**

- Digamos que não é bem comigo que você vai passar o dia. Se tudo der certo, e se você não aceitar minha oferta, Grimmauld Place inteirinha vai ficar sabendo que Draco Malfoy está completamente apaixonado por Harry Potter.

- Você nem se atreva a repetir isso, sua ruiva. – Eu me levantei da cama e segurei o braço de Gina.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil de mim. – Gina disse e se livrou do meu braço e saiu do quarto.

- Merlin, eu não mereço tudo isso- e sai correndo atrás de Gina.

- Weasley, o que você vai fazer ? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Gina desceu todos os lances de escada correndo e abriu a porta da sala de visitas. Harry estava sentado lá dentro...sozinho!

Antes de poder fazer qualquer outra coisa, Eu fui empurrado por Gina porta adentro, antes dessa ser batida violentamente e um clique ser ouvindo, indicando que ela fora trancada.

'_Sozinho e trancado em uma sala com Harry Potter'. (4)_

Eu e Harry ficamos nos encarando pelo o que pareceram ser séculos. Só o que podia ser ouvido era a batida de nossos corações que batiam cada vez mais rápido...até que o silêncio foi quebrado.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Pensei que não quisesse mais minha companhia depois de ontem. – Harry se arrumou na poltrona e colocou seu livro de lado.

'_Ele voltou a me chamar de Malfoy, está bravo comigo'._

- Acho que ficou meio óbvio que não entrei aqui por vontade própria, Potter. – Eu também me acomodei em uma poltrona do outro lado do grifinório.

- Então, por que a Gina te empurrou aqui pra dentro? – Harry virou e encarou o loiro.

'_Ruiva irritante! Você está conseguindo o que queria. O que eu vou falar pra ele agora?'_

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. – Realmente era em parte verdade. O que ela pretendia com aquilo?

- Oh! – Harry voltou a pegar o livro e tentar lê-lo de cabeça pra baixo.

Eu não percebi essa ação do grifinório. eu mesmo estava muito mais interessado em meus sapatos.

- O que está lendo, Potter? – Tentei puxar assunto mas sem encarar o grifinório.

- Um livro, Malfoy. – Ainda sem reparar que este estava de cabeça pra baixo.

'_Merlin, daí-me paciência!'_

- Eu sei que isso é um livro... - Eu disse reunindo toda a paciência que eu não tenho.

- Que bom... – Harry continuava com o livro de cabeça pra baixo.

Ótimo, eu não consego formar nem uma frase. Será que minha presença te perturba tanto oh menino-que-sobreviveu! Bom, não custa nada tentar...

Resolvi se sentar mais perto dele para ver a reação do grifinório. Realmente nessa altura do campeonato, eu não tinha mais nada a perder.

Ele está se aproximando de você, Harry Potter, está ficando mais perto...e perto...perto...muito perto...demais...

- Você está lendo de cabeça pra baixo, Potter...

Assustando-se com a voz do loiro tão perto de si, Harry acidentalmente deixou o livro cair no chão com um tremendo baque. Rapidamente ele se abaixou para pegar, no mesmo instante que eu me abaixava na intenção de fazer o mesmo.

Aqueles olhos verdes se levantaram e miraram os meus olhos cinzas quando a minha mão tocou a de Harry por cima do livro. Mandando a favas tudo e todos e pensando apenas na proximidade do meu tão sonhado amor, daquele que havia ocupado meus pensamentos desde do dia em que pusera meus pés em Hogwarts, daquele que eu amava e desejava desde o dia em que o vira tomando banho, eu, Draco Malfoy puxei Harry pela nuca e o beijei apaixonadamente com todo o desejo que possuía. Um beijo que durou apenas alguns minutos mas que pareceu uma eternidade, um outro mundo, um mundo só nosso.

Quando eu senti meus lábios sendo prensados pelos de Harry, uma enorme chama se acendeu dentro de meu peito, e com grande volúpia eu aprofundei o beijo, sentindo a língua de Harry na minha e seus braços em redor do meu pescoço, bagunçando meus tão arrumados cabelos loiros enquanto minhas mãos iam de encontro a cintura de Harry quando...

- Então foi aí que você se escondeu, senhor... – Hermione abria a porta não se sabe como e entrara na sala.

Eu e Harry demos um pulo e paramos um de cada lado da poltrona...

'_O que foi que eu fiz pra você ser tão ruim comigo, Merlin?Harry Potter constrangido é a melhor visão do mundo!'_

Eu realmente achei que a história estava precisando de algum pronunciamento do Harry, não sei , se ficou estranho ou meio esquisito me falem.

Desculpa gente eu não resisti! Eu e minha cabeça pervertida formando imagens de um Draco Malfoy pelado...rsrs.

Quem não vai querer passar o dia com Draco Malfoy hein?

E mais uma vez...ficar trancado com esses dois desse ser uma loucuraaaaaaaaaa...

Capitulo pequeno né?..rsrs..Mas pelo menos teve ação neh...rsrs

Decidi deixar a nota da Anna, as vezes eu realmente não sei organizar meus pensamentos(que são muitos) e acaba ficando confuso mesmo, qualquer coisa em avisem.

Eu sei que não vai adiantar muito eu pedir desculpas pela demora né? Mas mesmo assim eu vou me explicar, férias todo mundo vai viaja e tal, a Anna foi viaja e esqueceu de mandar o capitulo betado pra mim, traduzindo... ela FUGIU com meu capitulo na mala, elevou ele pra passear! Só hoje que ela me mandou ele de volta , mas eu vou compensar a falta de capítulos publicando o próximo junto, mas vocês tem que me prometerem que vão deixar review nos dois, entendido? São os dois capítulos mais emocionantes da fic até agora , então eles merecem...

Muitas muitas e muitas desculpas...

**SafirA-StaR -** Brigadaaa eu realmente adoro quando a Gina dauma de "cupido".

**Fabi-chan -** Ehhhhh, eu não sou má não, mas adoro ver as emoções do Draco, ficar pasmo, irritado, é tudo tão lindinhoooo, ainda mais mal né?.

Ai ai ai minha orelhinhaaa, não puxa ela não, eu expliquei que a Anna seqüestrou meu capitulo! Eu não ia postar o capitulo sem betar porque vocês não iriam entender nada, e isso sim ia ser falta de consideração, desculpaaaa...

**Paula Lírio -** Eita Paulinha que anda sempre com pressa viu...rsrs. O beijo já saiu! Iupi! Espero que tenha gostado.

**Guilherme Black -** Leitor novo! Eba! Sim sim sim sim vai ter muito muito mais...rsrs

**Patty-** Não foi rapidinho rapidinho, desculpaaaa, mas o próximo vai vim rapidinho...rsrs

**Trinity C. Malfoy-** Sim sim ação ação! Adoro ação...rsrs

**Bárbara G. -** Mais uma vez desculpa por não ter atualizado rápido,prometo não demorar tanto...

**Windy Potter -** Mais uma leitora nova! Que bom! Pode ter certeza que eu vou me empenhar muito pra essa recompensa...rsrs

Já estou postando o próximo capitulo, mas review nos dois certo?

Bjuxxxx

Baby Potter


	11. Conclusão

Cap. 10 Conclusão

- Er... eu acho que atrapalhei alguma coisa, não é? Tudo bem... eu volto depois – Hermione saiu da sala tão rápido quanto entrou.

Enfim sós!

Eu me virei para Harry e vi que seu rosto estava parecendo o cabelo de um Weasley e que o mesmo estava encarando o chão muito envergonhado. Eu senti meu coração bater como nunca. Aquela simples imagem de Harry constrangido e sem saber o que fazer por causa de um beijo meu. Merlin! Potter era inocente e um pervertido como eu acabo de agarrar ele...o que será que ele está pensando de mim?

- Você...você...o que você achou? – Malfoys nunca gaguejam...nunca...oh Merlin!

Harry levantou a cabeça e me encarou , seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho...

- Eu acho que ficou muito óbvio o que eu achei Draco, poderia muito bem ter te empurrado...

- Isso é um sim? Quer dizer, você gostou?

- Não, Malfoy – Harry começou a se aproximar de mim. – Eu realmente pensava que você era capaz de fazer coisa bem melhor... – E me agarrou, me prensando contra a parede e me mostrando o quão inocente era Harry Potter...

Quando você é criança e tem o sonho de casar e ter filhos, é diferente de você sonhar em ter um Harry Potter nada inocente te agarrando no meio de uma sala abandonada.

E tem gente que diz que é perda de tempo ter esperança...

Ok, eu quase não tinha mais esperança, mas é sempre nesses momentos que tudo acontece, não é?

Mas tem outra coisa que as pessoas sempre esquecem: a conseqüência.

E a conseqüência de se agarrar com o menino-que-sobreviveu em meio a uma sala abandonada e destrancada é que a qualquer momento uma pessoa pode entrar e pegar vocês no maior amasso, e isso fica mil vezes pior se essa pessoa for Ronald Weasley, o cabeça de fogo.

Resultado...

Um Weasley com o nariz quebrado e eu, um Malfoy, com um olho roxo!

E sabe o que aquele maldito gostoso do Potter fez? Nada! Ele não fez absolutamente nada! Ficou parado olhando a gente se matar! Eu podia jurar que o vi rindo...

Se não fosse o Lupin finalmente ter aparecido e acabado com a briga, eu iria finalmente conseguir acabar com o Weasley! Por que esse lobisomem chega sempre nas horas erradas, hein? Ou será que Merlin resolveu me punir por eu ter passado a mão na bunda do Potter? Mas céus aquela bunda! Que bunda Merlin!

E o Weasley tinha que me ver passando a mão da bunda do Potter!

Mas ele não reclamou que a mão do Potter estar na minha.

Ninguém resiste aos glúteos de um Malfoy.

Faz quinze minutos que Lupin me mandou subir para o quarto e há 15 minutos estou escutando os gritos dos Weasley brigando com o Harry lá embaixo. Que vontade que eu tenho de acabar de vez com esse cabeça de fogo!

Os gritos pararam. Tem alguém subindo as escadas. A porta se abre e por ela entra o lobisomem e eu noto que ele estava fora por causa da lua cheia. Ele realmente está um trapo.

Ele se senta em sua cama ao lado da minha e agarra os cabelos com as mãos...

- Desde quando, Draco?

- Desde quando o que? – Certo... Eu sei do que ele está falando, mas quem disse que eu vou me entregar assim tão fácil assim? Malfoys são insuportáveis, certo?

- Desde quando você e o Harry estão juntos? – Ele levanta a cabeça e me olha...

_Oh então é isso._

- Eu ainda não sei se a gente está junto, foi só um beijo! Não sei porque todo mundo está fazendo tanto drama...

- Ninguém esperava entrar em uma sala e achar vocês dois se beijando já que até ontem vocês não podiam ficar sobre o mesmo teto sem se matarem. Draco, tente entender...

- O que o Harry acha de tudo isso?

Isso realmente era tudo o que me preocupava. De uma hora pra outra, a gente se beija e tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo. Ele já estava confuso e ainda por cima acontece tudo isso.

- O Harry pouco falou sobre isso. Quem te defendeu mesmo foi a Gina. O Harry não estava muito em condições de falar...

- Porque ele não estava em condições?

O lobisomem respirou fundo e se levantou, começando a andar pelo quarto, passando a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo criar coragem para dizer alguma coisa...

- O Rony deu um soco nele, Malfoy...

- O que? Como foi que ele se atreveu? Ah, mas ele vai ver só uma coisa...

Quem aquele cabelo de fogo pensava que era pra bater no Harry? Como ele se atreveu! Ah, mas ele vai se ver comigo!

Já ia saindo do quarto quando o lobisomem parou na minha frente me impedindo de passar.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. Vai ficar aqui no quarto, já tem gente resolvendo isso.

- Você não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui no quarto sem fazer nada! Eu preciso defender o Harry!

- O Harry sabe se defender muito bem, Malfoy. Bem demais. Se você já não tivesse quebrado o nariz do Rony, Harry o teria quebrado.

- Como assim?

- O Harry estava te defendendo quando o Rony te acusou de ter seduzido Harry e falou um monte de besteiras. O Harry não agüentou e deu um soco nele. O Rony apenas revidou..

- O Harry me defendeu? – Merlin, eu não acredito nisso.

- Sim, Malfoy, ele te defendeu, e por isso eu acho que você deve ficar quietinho aqui e esperar que ele venha falar com você. Ele já deve estar subindo. Vou deixar vocês a sós para que vocês se entendam...

O lobisomem saiu do quarto e eu caí sentado na cama. O Harry me defendeu! Defendeu-me do melhor amigo dele e ainda deu um soco nele! Será que ele também me ama? Ama-me como eu o amo?

Ele entrou no quarto e parou na porta me olhando. Havia um corte sobre a sua boca e ele sorriu. Sorriu pra mim! Um Harry Potter com a boca suja de sangue e sorrindo pra mim, isso é hilário! Mas bastou aquele sorriso para eu saber que estava tudo bem...

Ele se aproximou de mim e sentou-se do meu lado na cama, parecendo um pouco incerto do que falar...

- Então quer dizer que você me defendeu e ainda por cima deu um soco no cabeça de fogo? – disse todo orgulhoso

- É o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você... – disse ele dando um sorriso sem graça

- Como assim? – O que ele está tentando dizer?

- Desde quando Sirius morreu, eu também tinha vontade de morrer, não tinha mais vontade de viver. Esses últimos tempos que você passou junto comigo fez a minha alegria de viver voltar. Alegrava-me brigar e discutir com você, isso me deixava vivo! Toda noite eu ia dormir pensando em acordar só pra poder ir te provocar. Aí, eu me apaixonei por esse loiro irritante e arrogante que gostava de me deixar nervoso e que eu amava irritar, e isso mais do que nunca me deixou vivo. Você me deixa vivo. Eu não posso viver sem você...

_Merlin! Foi a coisa mais linda que eu ouvi...eu vou chorar!_

_Malfoys não choram!_

_Ok, Ok! Malfoys choram…_

- E o que seria de mim se eu não tivesse um bobo apaixonado que nem você do meu lado, hein? – eu disse para ele. Estou tão feliz que sou capaz de dançar...

_Malfoys dançam?_

_Certo, Malfoys dançam…_

- Eu não sou um bobo apaixonado, Malfoy. – Harry disse como se tivesse se sentindo ofendido e cruzando os braços.

- É sim...

- Sou não...

- É sim...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy...

- Vem me fazer calar, Potter!

- Isso é um convite?

- Isso é uma ordem...

Sentir os lábios dele contra os meus é tudo que eu preciso. Merlin, o bobo apaixonado aqui sou eu!

N/Beta: Meu deus! Esse capítulo é maravilhoso! Esse final então...rsrsrs

N/Autora: Com um comentário desses eu não preciso de mais nada né não? Uiuiuiuiui ( autora se gabando)

Reviews para uma autora magoada de ter deixado vocês na mão por algum tempo ( espero que me perdoem e continuem a ler e gostar da fic)

Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baby Potter


	12. Não apenas um Amor de Verão

Cap-12 "Não apenas um Amor de Verão"

Draco...

Hum...

Você é gay?

Como assim? Eu não sou gay, Potter!

Não?

Claro que não! Eu sou bi! Um Malfoy tem que ter o direito de ter relações com todo o tipo de pessoa, independente de sexo ou não..

Então você nunca namorou nenhum outro menino?

Malfoys não namoram!

Não, é?

Lógico que não, você é meu amante, Harry Potter...todinho meu...

Você é possessivo, Malfoy...

E você é gostoso...

-

É difícil acreditar em tudo isso. Anos e anos não sabendo o que é amor, não sabendo o que é amar e de repente tudo muda. Uma única pessoa faz você mudar seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos, suas atitudes e faz você se sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

Tudo tem sido assim desde o dia em que meu namoro com o Harry foi tornado "oficialmente" público aos Weasley e companhia. O cabeça-de-fogo-Weasley fez questão de espalhar pra todo mundo, mas pelo o que eu soube, ele teve seu castigo. Eu bem conheço uma certa ruiva quando fica nervosa, e essa certa ruiva fez o cabeça de fogo me pedir desculpas! Eu nunca imaginei estar vivo pra ouvir isso, um Weasley pedindo desculpas para um Malfoy, mas até que eu gostei. Depois disso, nós apenas nos suportamos, o que já é até demais, mas pelo meu Potter favorito eu faço tudo.

Falando em Potter, o apelido que sempre dei pra ele – Santo Potter – não faz muito sentido, afinal, de santo ele não tem nada, e, oh, Merlin, como eu gosto disso!

Eles não queriam de jeito nenhum me deixar ir dormir no quarto do Harry e o cabeça de fogo disse que não queria que eu "corrompesse" o amiguinho dele no mesmo quarto em que ele dormia. Só fizemos amor pela primeira vez quando voltamos para Hogwarts.Voltei a conversar com o Prof° Dumbledore e com o Snape, eu ainda estava sobre a proteção deles, e exatamente um mês após ter voltado pra escola, tudo aconteceu. Voldemort atacou Hogsmead e o Harry finalmente entrou em ação, derrotando o Lord das Trevas para sempre, mas ficou um mês inconsciente na Ala Hospitalar. Só Merlin sabe como sofri com isso! Eu só tinha o Harry no mundo depois que nessa mesma guerra minha mãe e meus pais foram mortos. Não ligo a mínima, eles nunca me trataram como filho. Agora eu sou o único herdeiro dos Malfoys o que significa que posso ficar sem trabalhar até morrer.

Hogwarts virou um inferno quando por acidente ou por pura forte de sorte, uma aluna fofoqueira do terceiro ano nos pegou em um belo amasso na Torre de Astronomia. Não fizermos questão de desmentir nada, afinal, era tudo verdade, o menino de ouro da Grifinória e o Príncipe Sonserino estavam juntos e muito bem obrigado, o que fez metade das alunas de Hogwarts entrarem em depressão. Afinal quem não iria querer dois gostosos que nem a gente? Ahhh, mais o gostoso do Potter tem dono e esse dono chama Draco Malfoy, que um dia irá ser conhecido como o Deus do Sexo! Pelo menos o Potter acha isso...hoo hoo hoo.

Terminamos Hogwarts e com meu dinheiro e a herança de Harry reformamos a antiga Casa dos Gritos. Hoje ela é a mansão mais glamurosa da região (perdendo só para a própria Hogwarts), e é onde moramos com nossos dez elfos domésticos e um gato chamado Puffy, ou seja, éramos uma família muito feliz e minha perspectiva era viver de sexo e prazer pelo resto da minha vida ao lado do bruxo mais teimoso e mais gostoso do mundo mágico!

Mas Harry tinha que arrumar um trabalho,é claro, e o que um Malfoy ia fazer sozinho em uma mansão com noventa e três quartos e dez elfos domésticos? Assim sendo, hoje eu tenho uma livraria em Hogsmead onde moramos enquanto Potter ensina Defesa contra as artes das trevas em Hogwarts. Nada que não possa ser chamado de um final feliz. Afinal isso foi uma história de amor, certo? É, eu acho que foi, mas quem foi o mocinho?E quem foi a donzela? Eu com certeza não fui a donzela...odeio conto de fadas!

Quem um dia iria imaginar que um Malfoy iria ter um diário? E para quem eu iria contar as maravilhosas noites que tenho com meu bruxinho poderoso e gostoso todos os dias? Para quem eu iria me gabar? Isso é muito intimo para eu sair por ai gritando a quatro ventos o quanto o Harry é bom de cama, poderia aparecer concorrência e isso não seria nada, nada bom.

Falando em bruxinho gostoso e em sexo, adivinhem quem acaba de chegar? E como um bom Malfoy eu vou ter que ir dar uma bela recepção para meu lindo e único amor...

Blergg, Malfoy, esse tal de amor mexeu com você. Belo e único amor? Blergggg

Mas afinal de contas é a verdade...

Draco Malfoy

Levanto-me da mesa do escritório, onde estive sentado escrevendo em meu diário e vou para o quarto ver Harry. Ele está no banheiro de nossa suíte tomando banho, e tudo se repete como a três anos atrás, observo a água escorrendo pelo seu belo corpo, agora um corpo de homem totalmente desenvolvido, ombros largos e músculos muito bem definidos.

Dispo-me e o acompanho em sua ducha gelada. A quentura de nossos corpos esquenta a água que cai sobre nós. Gemo ao ser empurrado e prensado na parede. Sinto beijos e lambidas sendo distribuídas por meu corpo. Sinto sua boca macia me envolver por inteiro e gemo, grito para o mundo ouvir o nome do meu amor, o quanto o amo. Ele me possui como tantas vezes já vez, mas nunca é a mesma coisa. Cada dia eu gemo e sinto mais prazer. Meu odiado pai deve estar se revirando no túmulo, sim Lúcio, Harry Potter está comendo minha bunda e eu estou delirando de prazer, implorando por mais, e ele me dá, sempre, tudo e muito mais

Minha respiração se acelera e gozamos juntos. Escorregaria para o chão se ele não me segurasse e me levasse para a cama. Acomodo-me em seu peito e dormimos o sonho dos inocentes, mas de inocentes não temos nada... Palavras já não são necessárias, nosso amor, nossa paixão é forte demais, forte demais...

-

Malfoy, agora não, eu estou trabalhando...

Draco havia ido visitar Harry em Hogwarts.

Agora não o que, Sr. Harry Potter? Não tenho direito de dar uns amassos no meu marido? – Draco estavam bem animado para uma segunda-feira.

Eu estou a 5 minutos de começar uma aula Draco, agora não... – Harry se desvencilhou de Draco e contornou sua escrivaninha.

Está bem, está bem, oh, virgem puritana e inocente! – disse Draco cruzando os braços e ficando emburrado.

Malfoy!

Tudo bem, eu vou me controlar... – Draco contornou a mesa e começou a abraçar Harry de novo.

Draco, tira essa mão daí...

Você sabe como fazer alguém brochar, Potter! – Draco tirou a mão da bunda de Harry.

Draco Malfoy broxando? Malfoys broxam? – Harry o olhou com ar divertido.

Eu não acho que estou broxando Harry... – Draco agarrou Harry e o jogou contra a mesa, começando a percorrer o corpo dele com as mãos.

Tira isso daí, Malfoy! – Harry conseguiu empurrar Draco e se levantar da mesa.

Ok então, Potter. Nunca mais me procure. Tudo isso nunca passou de um Amor de Verão- Draco começou a caminhar para a porta.

A onde você pensa que vai, Draco? – Harry correu e segurou o braço de Draco.

Vou me aliviar no banheiro porque meu próprio marido está me negando fogo! – Draco falou ofendido.

Eu não estou negando fogo, Malfoy... – dessa vez foi Harry que prensou Draco contra a parede.

Você tem aula em 5 minutos, Sr.Potter. Podemos ser pegos... – Draco começou a distribuir carinhos pelo corpo de Harry e a lhe beijar o pescoço.

Eu adoro uma aventura...

Oh Merlin!

Nota da Beta: Gente, o que foi esse capítulo? Hahaha. Tudo de bom mesmo, ainda mais aquela parte do Draco dizendo que o pai estava se revirando no túmulo. Não ficou nada demais, dona Bárbara! Rsrsrs. Quero mais cenas assim nas próximas fics suas, pois tenho certeza que virão muito mais. Adorei ser sua beta e adorei te conhecer. Espero que nossa amizade cresce muito mais! Te adoro! Beijos de sua beta! Rsrs.

Bligada Dona Anna! Também adorei te conhecer! Te adoro!

Vamos parar com a rasgação de ceda e vamos ao que interessa...rsrs

EU AMOOO TODOS VOCÊS! QUANTAS REVIEWS!

Nan Cookie- Brigada Nan! Prometo tentar escrever capítulos maiores nas futuras fics, porque não sei se vocês perceberam, xim xim é o final de "Amor de Verão"...srsrs

Fabi-chan- Brigada por ter acompanhado a fic ! Seus comentários foram muito importantes pra mim!

Windy Potter- Brigada! Eu realmente tento melhorar a cada cap mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco...rsrsrs

Bárbara G- Ei Xará , sim sim pode esperar porque logo logo eu vou voltar com tudo!

Patty- O Ron é um amor! Até parece que eu ia deixar ele brigado com o Harry né..

Jessy Snape- A minha idéia mais animadora de um Malfoy dançando é um strip-tease (e isso realmente ia ser animador! Uiuiuiui). E quem não queria estar no lugar da Gina na hora que ela entrou no quarto hein? Iríamos ter um belo horizonte, se íamos...rsrs

Anna-Malfoy- Nossa nem sei o que falar pra você! Já te deixei vermelha no MSN e vou te deixar aqui também.Sem você essa fic não teria saído, se eu publica-se ela com meus erros de português ninguém iria entender nada! Espero sempre contar com você para dar aquele puxãozinho de orelha quando preciso e pode contar comigo para dar boas risadas. Te adoro! Brigadão!

Louise Black- Ah não! Mais uma do clube "Morra Rony Morra". Não o Rony é muito ruivo pra morrer! Não não não!

Trinity C. Malfoy- Espero que minha singela ação nesse cap também tenha agradado todo mundo,vocês não sabem como foi difícil pra mim escreve uma coisa realmente boa (ao meu ver) sem o cap virar um conto pornô! Hauhauhauhau, não pense mal de mim!

Paula Lírio- Depois de muitas lutas e conflitos estamos aí! Hauhauhauhau

SafiRa-StaR- Aiaiaiai sonho todo dia com esse Potter sem vergonha! Uiuiuiui

Bom pessoas, hunf hunf, chegamos ao final da minha primeira fic, espero seinceramnete que todos vocês tenham gostado, eu realmente quero reviews sobre esse último cap para ver se eu tenho talento para cenas mais quentinhas...rsrs.

Obrigado a todos vocês que acompanharam a fic! Me deixaram muito muito feliz!

E mais um obrigado especial pra Anna-Malfoy.

E um beijão super hiper carinhoso pra minha amiga do coração! Patyyy te adoro!

Hunf hunf, vou sentir muitas saudades de vocês, mas logo logo vou estar de volta, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo! Hauhauhauhau

Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx carinhosos para todos vocês!

Baby Potter :


End file.
